wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Base'y/Zaakceptowane 6
Tak więc em, na tej stronie, poniżej, trafiają zaakceptowane bejsy. Może ktoś będzie chciał sobie przypomnieć stare czasy? No właśnie. To idealna strona do tego! Bo komu by się chciało szukać po historii. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Maksymalna ilość zaakceptowanych bejsów na stronie to 40. Cedarpelt|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cedarpelt.png I teraz by był zgodny ze wzorem Majeł (dyskusja) Cedarstar|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cedarstar.png Majeł (dyskusja) Cedarstar|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cedarstar_StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie bazy dla Cedrowej Gwiazdy. Kajen Liściasta Sadzawka|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|~ Do zaakceptowania Plik:LeafpoolSC.png Starałam się masakrycznie żeby zrobić IDEALNY base WildLoner (dyskusja) I bardzo dobrze Ci wyszło - akceptuję! :D Kajen Cierń (KR)|kociak z KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cierń.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Pokrzywowa Bryza|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Pokrzywowa_Bryza.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję obydwa. Kajen Falujący Ogon (KR)|KG|do zaakcpetowania ~ Plik:Falujący_Ogon.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Zrób go bardziej szarawego. Kajen Już się robi Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowanie Prezuska (dyskusja) Teraz lepiej. Akceptuję. Kajen Diesel|Samotnik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Diesel_loner.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Może zrób, żeby to wyglądało bardziej jak pręgi? Nie umiem zbytnio tego określić, ale taki pas na grzbiecie i dopiero od niego pręgi? I postrzęp ogon. Kajen dzięki za tip Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Oliver|Pieszczoch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Olivier.png No skoro Olivier to teraz w 100% kanoniczna postać, no to wypada mu zrobić base'a. To wcale nie zostało zrobione w 3 minuty myszką XD. Kajen Myszką, czy nie - jak ma się talent nawet kałem dobrze wyjdzie. A co do Olivera, to wciąż jestem zdania, że koty których nie było w serii (bo jego nie było z tego co wiem, prawda?) nie mogą być kanonem. Rydzu Papaj Prawdopodobnie był w Misji Frajera. I weź dodaj airbrushem jakieś ciemniejsze znaczenia na ogonie czy gdzieś, żeby taki jednolity nie był. Linuana, dyskusja Obłoczny Ogon też jest jednolity, w przypadku białych kotów nie widzę potrzeby dodawania ciemniejszych elementów. Kajen pffff, a on to stary jest, z poprzedniego roku chyba nawet Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaaktualizowane, zrobiłem mu lekko ciemniejsze uszy. Kajen Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Mała Chmura|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Littlecloud_Gwiezdny.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Mała Chmura|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Littlecloud_Medyk.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Mała Chmura|Uczeń medyka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Littlecloud_Uczeń_Medyka.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Mała Chmura|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Littlecloud_Wojownik.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Wichurra (dyskusja) Mała Chmura|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Littlecloud_Kociak.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Mała Chmura|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Littlecloud_Uczeń.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Miodowy Ogon|Królowa|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Honeytail_Queen.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Krwawnikowy Liść|Karmicielka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Yarrowleaf.png Wild i tak ma lepszą Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Prezuska (dyskusja) W końcu ktoś zrobił tą bazę porządnie. Gratki Rydzu Papaj Nie słodź WildLoner (dyskusja) Dzięki Mela, ... Sorry Wild ? Prezuska (dyskusja) Nie przepraszaj, tylko zwróciłam uwagę WildLoner (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Willie (dyskusja) Spotfur|Wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spotfur.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Kłapiący Ząb|Wojownik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Snaptooth.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Krwawnikowy Liść|Wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Yarrowleaf_warrior.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Willie (dyskusja) Cinderpelt|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cinderkit.png nie ma środku uszu różowych czy jakichś, bo ten z Gwiezdnego nie ma. Wichurra (dyskusja) Cinderpelt|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cinderpaw.png to samo. generalnie to zrobiłabym resztę bejsów, ale nie umiem ich edytować, płak. Wichurra (dyskusja) Dasz radę zrobić resztę, wierzę w ciebie Linuana. Oczywiście akceptuję obydwa. Willie (dyskusja) Bukowa Gwiazda|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Beechstar.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Dałabym mu troszkę bardziej brązowe pręgi, te troszeczkę gryzą się z futrem. Poza tym wszystko jak najbardziej ok. Willie (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane coś takiego Wille ? Prezuska (dyskusja) Ooo, no. Już akceptuję! Willie (dyskusja) Luna|Pieszczoszek|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Luna.png Prezuska (dyskusja) 'Zaktualizowane Luneł nie lubił zbytnio poprzedniej Luny, może Luneł polubi tą Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję ją i Jelenią Cętkę. Willie (dyskusja) Jelenia Cętka|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Deerdapple_starclan.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Willie|Włóczęga|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Willie_rouge.png Wille czy to dobrze zrobiony Willie ? Prezuska (dyskusja) Jasne Serce|Starszyzna|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brightheart_elder.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Słoneczny Ogon|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Sunnytail.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Willie (dyskusja) Bursztynowy Pazur|wojownik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Amberclaw.png Prezuska (dyskusja) W sumie to nie wiadomo dokąd trafił po śmierci... Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Rzeczywiście, nie zostało dokładnie powiedziane gdzie trafił po śmierci, jednak myślę, że mimo to można zaakceptować bazę i uznać ją jako poprawną. Zapytam jednak co sądzą inni medycy. Willie (dyskusja) Po rozmowie z innymi medykami uznaliśmy, że nie możemy sami ustalić mu miejsca pobytu. Bazy nie akceptuję. Willie (dyskusja) ok to mam go zrobić jako wojownika ? Prezuska (dyskusja) Tak, jasne Willie (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Willie (dyskusja) Flippaw|Uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Flippaw.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Flippaw|Kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Flipkit_02.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Kwiecista Łapa (ZG)|Uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kwiecista Łapa_(ZG).png Prezuska (dyskusja) Kwiecista Łapa (ZG)|Kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kwiatuszek.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Willie (dyskusja) Bristlefrost|wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bristlefrost.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Bristlefrost|Uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bristlepaw.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Bristlefrost|Kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bristlekit_02.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Srebrna Pręga|Pierwszy Osadnik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Silverstripe.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Willie (dyskusja) Obłoczny Ogon|Straszy|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cloudtail_elder.png Prezuska (dyskusja) podoba mi sie ten szarawy pysk aha i akceptuje Wichurra (dyskusja) Mothpelt|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mothpelt_Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Słodka Łapa|KP|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Słodka_Łapa_02.png Prezuska (dyskusja) AKCEPTUJE ELUWA KAJEN Wichurra (dyskusja)